


C is for Chlorine

by EatMoreChicken



Series: ABC Destiel Challenge [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABC Challenge, Alternate Universe - Canon, Dean is a Little Shit, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Explicit Language, M/M, Percy Jackson References, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 18:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11424048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EatMoreChicken/pseuds/EatMoreChicken
Summary: Solve the equation:a neighbor with big, fancy swimming pool sitting all pitiful and unused+two lovebirds who are mentally twelve years old=…?





	C is for Chlorine

Dean is cute when he’s angry. The crinkled brow, puppy-dog eyes, and the classic pout were all part of the package. After all, Cass couldn’t exactly complain about a cute-overload that was coming his way. Dean was still upset about losing the bet Cass made for the two of them. The challenge was actually stupid in all honesty. It even sounds like something out of a middle school slumber party.

 

24 Hours Earlier 

Dean and Cass decided it was a great idea and sneak into their neighbor’s pool and go for a midnight swim alone. Hopefully, Charlie won’t mind the random act. It’s not like she notices what goes on in the outside world. She always has her face stuffed in a book or is watching some show to occupy her geeky needs.

As Dean and Cass easily hopped over the surprisingly low fence, and for the first time in forever, they had front row seats to witness the humongous pool Charlie always kept hidden. It was unbelievably clean and tastefully embellished with decorative chairs and small tables. Even though it was nighttime, the weather was fairly warm, which is perfect for swimming.

By the time they passed the entrance gate, the war had begun. Just as Cass was setting his towel down along concrete surrounding the pool, Dean’s devilish side kicked in. He gently placed his arms around Cass from behind as if he was going to hug him, acting in such a loving and caring way. But not so fast, Cass’ expectations were soon shattered the second Dean swiftly slung him into the water like a rag doll.

Abruptly, Cass crashed into the icy cold water, leaving him in complete utter shock. The poor guy was now in a state of confusion. Dean, on the other hand, was laughing his heart out. His arms were flailing and he was nearly falling over from all the commotion he had caused. 

“Dean, I don’t understand why this proceeder is necessary,” Cass shivered out.

“Oh, shut it, you know I play rough.” Dean gave off a sarcastic, but flirty, wink.

Cass’ brow crinkled, he surely was not too fond over the whole situation for the fact he was still standing in the lonely pool. “I believe you would be the one to shut it. If you keep talking, Charlie will hear us. And it’s rumored that she has some kind of pen that morphs into a sword. I personally do not want to be involved in that.”

“Percy Jackson,” Dean mumbled, he was definitely on track in the geek world. “She doesn’t have that. It’s from a book, and it’s pretty obvious too.”

Cass demonstrated his signature head tilt. “How do you know for sure? I always imagined Charlie obtaining a stereotypical techie personality, but not you.”

Dean just awkwardly chuckled, he didn’t know if Cass calling him a nerd was a compliment or not. “Uhm…well t-thanks, Cass? I don’t know, I’ve only read a couple books. Not a lot though, just like…a little…but not a lot.” Hopefully, Dean got the point across.

After a few uncomfortable moments passed, Cass was still all alone in the depressing pool. “Dean, would you care to join me? Since I missed my possibility of catapulting you into the swimming area as well.”

Right across Dean’s face plunked a shit-eating grin, “Be careful what you wish for, Sunshine!” Dodging the lawn chair, Dean plunged into the pool using his best imitation of a cannonball, splashing his poor Cass.

“Dean! The water is cold! Your nonsense is not helping me here!”

“Okay, calm down there, Debbie Downer. If you would do something besides stand there, you might have an actual chance of warming up,” Dean insisted, splashing Cass once more.

“Okay, calm down there, Smart Alec. I don’t need warming up, the water does. Who can swim in a sad pool like this?” Cass wondered why he still put up with Bean Winchester.

Shrugging it off, Dean continued to paddle around Cass like a carousel. 

Cass was not amused.

“Fine, Dean, if you wanna be so smug, I challenge you to a bet!” Dean was listening, “I know for a fact that I can hold my breath longer than you.”

“Bitch please, I am the king of seventh grader bets.” Cass cocked his head, “You wanna go, you wanna go?”

“Yes, where to?” Cass proposed.

Dean face palmed, “That's not what I meant, Cass—never mind. Winner gets a back massage, and it has to be at least fifteen minutes long.”

If only Cass’ eyes could roll back any farther, “Okay, I’ll count.” 

“3…2…1”

The sound of gasping breaths and sloshing of the water were heard right before moments of silence. Dean and Cass were both submerged in the depths of the freezing pool. At least, for now, they both could still see each other despite the feet of water between them. 

10 seconds passed.

Then 30 seconds.

And then 50 seconds.

Worried thoughts were the only thing that crossed Dean’s brain when he noticed Cass drifting a bit too still. He was floating at the top of the pool as if he were a lifeless corpse. Dean couldn’t stop thinking, “Why was this part of Cass’s strategy?” And then it finally hit him: 

This isn’t strategy, Cass isn’t breathing!

“Cass! Cass!” Dean quaked as he rushed towards him. “Dammit, Cass!” The water was a bit hard move fast in so Dean had to give his all. Nothing was going the way it was supposed to, Cass is apparently unconscious and Dean couldn’t stop tripping himself. “Damn this water!”

Dean yanked Cass out of the pool to only discover him alive and well breathing, “Dean, what are you doing? I was trying to break my record and I think you ruined it.”

“Wait, what!?”

Cass released Dean’s grip on his shoulders. “Hold on, did I win? Did I hold my breath the longest?”

“Cass, I thought you were dying! What do you mean ‘Did I win?’ You were drowning!”

“Oh, Dean, I think you have forgotten that I am a celestial being. I’ve been dragged, thrown, stabbed, and even had multiple bullets wedged into my organs. Angels don’t need oxygen in order to survive. I could have been in the water for hours and I would have felt no different.”

“You motherfucker!” Dean huffed, “Next time could you act like you’re not dead, so we don’t have a repeat of what just happened.”

“Agreed, but to my understanding, I think I won a free back massage.”

“Yeah, yeah, don’t need to rub it in, Feathers.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is amazing for me right now (even if it's critiquing). Please comment anything, I BEG YOU!


End file.
